Come Undone
by Pafoof
Summary: Draco was in love with Hermione and wished that she didn't have to feel so perfect around him.


Draco stretched as he woke up to rain pattering on their bedroom window. The sky looked to be gray outside and it did nothing to motivate him to move. It was much more enticing to stay in bed but it would be no fun all alone. No doubt she was already up and doing something productive this early. He rolled to his other side and stared in complete shock that there was a warm body next to him still, and that it was also awake...

Hermione Granger had little self confidence, it had been that way since first year. She was confident in her studies and her morals but when it came to her looks, well that confidence didn't much exist. Draco didn't much have time for insecure people normally. They just seemed to put a damper on things but as he grew up he found it to be slightly endearing but certainly not a trait he looked for in a girl. Draco had surprised even himself when he asked Granger for a drink in the Three Broomsticks one March day. He had called it a peace offering after all they had been through. She wasn't shy then, just as opinionated as always. After dating many women that ran in his usual circle that mostly agreed with anything he said (except when it came to how much money to spend on accessories) Hermione was wonderfully refreshing. They could carry a real, if sometimes terribly heated, conversation.

"Granger," Draco drawled looking across their usual table at her. Hermione was busy looking through documents she had brought with her and sorting them into sections.

"Malfoy, don't even start about how I'm ignoring you. I will be perfectly happy to banter with you when I have all this organized. I have about four meetings in the space of three hours and I don't have the time to be unorganized. You insisted I be here so just get me a butterbeer and –" Hermione went into this tirade without once looking up at the man across from her. Draco couldn't help but smile as her brown eyes fixed on his as the next question fell from his lips.

"Join me for dinner tonight, on a date? I want to take you somewhere classier than this." The woman who had filled his thoughts for months was completely silent. She tried to speak before she had to clear her throat and stare for a good full minute again.

"Okay." Draco smiled again and went to obligingly get their usual drink order as Hermione finished organizing her papers and her thoughts..

A few days later Hermione was running into the Burrow, dodging the chickens and gaggle of boys that always seemed to be around to hurdle up the stairs to her best friend's room.

"Ginny, help!" Ginny was at her newly bought vanity putting on some make up and didn't even flinch as Hermione slammed her door into the wall behind it in her haste. She was finally having a night off from practice and was going out with Harry. Their relationship was going as well as it could given the history.

"You have twenty minutes before Harry picks me up and you can help me decide what to wear. So, what's up?" Hermione sat on the bed and tried not to run her hand through her hair anymore, it was getting too frizzy already.

"So I've been having lunch with Malfoy for weeks now and it has always been casual. Even just a source of debate if you will. I mean, I have enjoyed it tremendously but I never thought in a million years..." Ginny paused in her beautifying process to turn around and stare at her best friend properly.

"What's happened?" Hermione sighed and stared out the window into the orchard.

"Something life changing:

Dinner went well, very much so. Hermione was nervous, it was fairly obvious, and Draco couldn't help but find it amusing. Granger had never been anything like a girl all the time he knew her. She was one of the guys, never shy to talk to anyone or do anything. She never agonized if her shoes and purse matched her dress. All of a sudden the word date came in the picture and she was pulling at her dress and being cautious about every step in her high heels. He liked that she changed for him. He liked that she didn't see him like Potter and Weasley, that she considered him someone to be nervous for. He hadn't touched her yet, which was unusual nearing the close of a date. Normally he would put a hand on her lower back or grab her hand or something but he was hesitating. It seemed like they were teetering on a line that if crossed would never be re-crossed. He wanted to, more than he thought he ever would. They walked through Hogsmeade on the way to Hermione's apartment. A million memories were on these streets but the woman in the red dress inspired him to put the memories behind and made new ones. Suddenly she stopped mid-step and spun on her heel. Their eyes met and the wind blew around them magnifying the fact that they were very much alone. Another strand on hair came free from the braid Hermione had down her back and he itched to move it for her but he couldn't, the line was blazing and he couldn't make the move. He just couldn't.

"Touch me." The wind nearly carried away her words. They hadn't spoken in at least twenty minutes so her voice was rough. It sounded good and right. Draco swallowed hard and made his eyes roam her face, trying impossibly to read her mind. He didn't need to ask why she made the demand, he knew. He knew she wanted more than a chat and that this move had to be deliberate. There could be no accidents. His heart pounded in his chest as his eyes traveled down to her slim fingers, one hand clutching a hand bag and the other in a loose fist. Everything about her he wanted to memorize tonight. "Draco..."

His first name broke the spell and he moved forward to wrap an arm around her waist and pull her to him. Her breath completely caught and she struggled to breathe and before she could his lips were on hers hot and insistent. The electricity was alive and Draco couldn't even think as he moved his hands and his tongue around her. The moment lasted not long enough before they parted to lock gazes for a second time. Lots more had come loose from her braid and Draco slightly felt bad since he knew she had worked hard to get it to behave that well. Then again, he loved it wild, like the Hermione he had always known.

The sun was blazing and Draco scowled as he huddled closer to a tree for some shade. The tent was too crowded to find any shelter under and besides, that many redheads made him uncomfortable. He would just never be able to like the Weasleys, maybe tolerate in small amounts but not like. The bride poked her head out of the ten and saw him under the tree. She shook her made up head and picked up her dress to hurry over to him. Draco sighed as he helped her find a comfortable spot to stand on between tree roots in her bare feet.

"Malfoy, what are you doing out here? Hermione wants you to dance with her, like a real gentleman. You do know she didn't invite you to my wedding to be a decoration. Although..." Ginny's eyes playfully drifted up and down his figure. "You don't make a terrible decoration after all. Why can't you lighten up and accept that these are the people that aren't going to disappear form your girlfriend's life? We are here to stay. Come on, you made her suffer through a political dinner twice this month the least you can do is go in that tent and give your girl a dance." Ginny looked sideways at him and Draco didn't hesitate to fix her hair that had fallen.

"Weaslette, congratulations" He smirked as she huffed as he walked towards the yellow tent in the middle of the yard. The shade was welcome but the noise level multiplying by ten wasn't. Hermione was dressed in a light green strapless dress and she looked gorgeous. Draco was fond of her, terribly fond if truth be told. They had been together for six months and he couldn't really imagine his life without her all of a sudden. She was the one he talked to on lunch breaks and the one he wanted the opinion of and the one he had to look nice for. They weren't exactly inseperable but they were close to it. She was a girl never to be matched by anyone that was for sure.

She was talking with Potter and Weasley. The groom was beaming as he had been all day thus far, being married suited him. He didn't care about much since the war ended, so much happier. Draco wanted to grudge him the carefree life but he just couldn't after everything. He watched them for a minute before going over to stand next to Hermione. Ron's frown alerted Hermione to his presence. She shot a dark look at Ron before leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Ginny set you straight?" Draco only sighed as he tugged her onto the dance floor. She laughed as he swept her out and around before pulling her close. He kissed her hair and inhaled deeply.

"I always was going to dance with the maid of honor, I have at every other wedding I have ever been to. Although from last night, I don't know how honorable you are." Hermione blushed lightly but only kissed his neck.

"You corrupt me, I have no blame in this." They both chuckled as they swayed together. Hermione sighed, "Their wedding went so smoothly, I keep waiting for something to go wrong."

"You blew me off for four months to plan this, of course it's good." He felt her smile against his neck and he tightened his hold on her waist. He cleared his throat and decided to just ask her. It worked for their date so why not this time.

"Hermione," Gods he loved saying her utterly unique name. "Will you move in with me?" She pulled back and stood utterly still. Her eyes were shining and it didn't take long for a grin to light her face.

"Sure."

Draco remembered the night he fell in love with Miss Granger, it wasn't on a date. Actually to this day she still never knew he saw her and if she did she would blush horribly. He came home early from work one night and heard giggling from the main room. Hermione hadn't mentioned inviting people over, not that he really minded but normally she told him. She was just that kind of person. He headed down the hall and peeked around the corner to see Ginny and Hermione kneeling in front of the fireplace together just sipping wine and talking. Ginny came over once in awhile and although Ginny was a new bride the two still remained good friends.

"Hey, have you heard the new song by The Weird Sisters? You would totally like it, very fitting for you." Hermione shook her head but obligingly leaned over to turn on the wireless. They both groaned as nothing but advertisement came on. Hermione sighed and got up to get a bottle of water from the fridge in the adjoining room. Draco was just about to announce that he was home to the two ladies when Ginny squealed and jumped up from her lounging spot on the couch and began to dance around. He heard Hermione laugh and close the fridge.

"Is this it then I'm guessing?" Ginny nodded while bouncing around.

"Yes! Get over here!" Hermione laughed once more before obligingly joining Ginny in her dance marathon. Draco smiled from his hidden perch as he watched his girlfriend dance. She wasn't all that bad really. But the moment when he fell in love was when she yanked her hair tie out and shook her hair completely free. It was probably the first time he had seen her so free since they had started dating. She always made an effort to tame her mane of hair and make sure everything was perfect for him. Even in the morning she made sure to set her alarm ungodly early so she could sneak in the shower to look beautiful when he got out of bed. He appreciated the effort but he wanted her to be able to relax around him.

Hermione danced without a care and waved her head around and rolled her body to the beat and Draco was amazed. This woman had stolen his heart and he couldn't stop staring. The song ended and the ladies collapsed on the couch breathless and laughing. Hermione rested her head on the back of the couch momentarily and Draco was tempted to just step out and surprise her but he realized she would let loose in front of him in her own good time and he would just have to wait...

Draco reached over and hesitatly brushed the hair off her neck to to softly stroke the skin underneath. Hermione gave a trembling sigh and rolled over to face him. Draco smiled at her and she hesitantly smiled back. He kissed her softly and framed her face.

"Will you stay in bed with me all day?" The question felt more than a little ridiculous but the more he thought about it the more he loved the idea. Hermione ran a hand through her tangled hair.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Draco wrapped an arm around her and let his fingers stroke the soft skin at the small of her back. Hermione got comfortable against his shoulder and kissed his collar bone gently.

"So, you're still in bed past nine, that's a first in the six months you've lived with me." She tensed horribly and Draco hurried to nibble on her ear gently. "I love it."

"I can't hide from you Draco, if you don't like me by now then I would be wasting my time." Draco hummed in agreement and rolled so that she was on top of him. She ran a hand through his fading yet always soft hair.

"Better than that, I love you Hermione." Her eyes widened and the biggest smile slowly spread across her face. She leaned down to kiss him and her curls tickled his face.

"I love you too"

~fin~


End file.
